


X (reader insert)

by LovesSimple



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesSimple/pseuds/LovesSimple
Summary: (Y/n) had always been jumping from one reality to the next unintentionally. This caused her to become cold and uncaring for others. What was the point of forming relationships with people if they were just going to disappear. That was before she met Xavier would could willing travel between realities to fix issue that could destroy everything that ever existed in the multiverse. He had been looking for a partner to help him with his duties for some time and (y/n) seemed like the perfect candidate. It was either that or he would have to kill her.





	X (reader insert)

The day that everything changed was the day that technically never happened. There is no evidence of the event and your mother is living proof of it. Well this woman wasn’t your mother and the one from before might not have been either. Confused? Let me start from the beginning or at least your earliest memory.  
You had been young at the time meaning you didn’t understand the severity of your mother being sick. You had tried making her soup by mixing the things you could reach from the cabinets and pantry into a bowel. You had been so proud looking down at the inedible mixture. For a few weeks now your mother had been feeling under the weather and you just knew soup would make her feel better. It’s what she would make when you were sick, and it helped you. Getting up from your knees you brushed off your dress only successfully smearing in the dirt and debris. Picking up the bowel sloshing some of your soup out in the process you began your trip to your mother’s room. After the slow journey you had made it to her bed side without a third of the product you had started out with. Letting it slip from your hand and onto the floor you climbed up into the bed. Moving over to your mother’s sleeping form you gently shook her awake. “Mommy?” Feeling you lightly shaking her shoulders she rolled over facing you. “Yes dear?” Giving her the biggest grin, you could muster you pointed in the direction of the floor. Puffing out your chest you spoke. “I made you some soup so you can feel better.” Giving you a weak smile, she pulled you to her chest. “Thank you baby I’ll feel a lot better now.”  
….  
Over the next couple of weeks, you were aloud to see your mother less and less. Family had come over to help her take care of the house and you of course. She had gotten so sick she could no longer get out of bed and take care of herself. You family talked about her a lot but when you walked into the room their conversations would grow quiet. Focusing all their attention on you they would send you on your way with toys to keep you distracted. Knowing something was off you would catch snippets outside of the rooms. They talked about her not having much time, but you were to young to understand. You never understood how bad the situation really was until it was to late, not that you could have done anything to stop it in the first place.  
Gazing out the window you Aunt tried to explain what exactly was happening today. “Dear you know your mother loved you very much right.” Not saying anything you keep you glaze locked with the trees flying past the outside of your window. You had made it clear many times that you didn’t like the rest of your family because they kept you away from your mother. “She wanted to stay with you, but she couldn’t. Todays the day your going to have to tell her your final goodbyes. She’ll look a lot different and won’t be able to tell you she loves you but just know she does.” Still choosing to ignore her you looked away seeing the giant hospital in front of you. It was scary considering it wasn’t very often that you went into a very populated building such as this one. Moving closer to your aunt you followed her into the building and into the elevator. Feeling and tickling feeling caused by the movement you let out a soft giggle. Looking your way your aunt gave you a sad look. Grabbing your small hand, she led you out of the elevator and down the hall. After some time, you arrived outside of the door.  
Peaking in she let go of your hand allowing you to walk in at your own pace. Looking around you spotted your mother’s sleeping form. Walking quietly up to her not wanting her to be awoken since she didn’t feel good you peered at her form. She had lost a lot of weight and had grown paler than you remember. Seeing her hand outside of the covers you grasped your little hands around her bigger one. Looking around the room you realized that it was just you and her. Looking to your right you saw a machine that gave a constant slow beeping. “Mommy I know you’re tired and don’t feel good. I hope you get better because I missed you a lot. I just want you to come home with me. I hate that auntie, and everybody kept you away from you. Just get better okay. I love you.” Looking back to the machine you noticed the beeping was getting slower and slower until it stopped. That’s when your world came crashing apart. Doctors and your aunt rushed in surrounding her body pushing you out of the way. You didn’t quite understand what was happening, but you knew it was bad. Confirming the fact was the doctor that screamed “We’re losing her!” After that all you remembered was your world going black and you waking up screaming and crying for your mother who busted through the door into your room. It took her a while to calm your panicked form enough to hear you out on why you were crying hysterically. “I-I saw you d-die. You w-were sick one m-moment and the next your w-were gone!” Griping onto your mother’s torso you cried into her chest. “Hey baby it’s okay. Mommy has never been that sick. She won’t be leaving you anytime soon okay?” “P-Promise?” “Of course, don’t I always keep my promises?” Looking into her eyes you saw her eyes held truth. All you had was a nightmare and nothing bad had happened to your mother. Or at least you had believed that for some time until your cat Tom.  
You had been in your early teens when you were gifted your first responsibility, a cat you named Tom. You had raised him up from a kitten and in a strange way he was like your little brother. He followed you every where and did everything with you. At night he would climb up on your chest and fall asleep with you. One day you had taken him outside to play with you. He never had a problem staying by your side but that day something must have spooked him. One moment you were behind your house climbing a tree and the next he was taking off toward the front of the house. Hearing a car honk, you worried about Tom getting into trouble, so you followed the sound. Arriving at the front you spotted him small form laying next to the road. “Tom?” Slowly approaching you noticed the blood pooling around his small form. “Tom?!” Picking him up you held him to your chest crying. Somewhat familiar spots crossed your vision filling it before clearing. You were currently next the tree behind your house. “Meow?” Looking down you saw Tom sitting right next to your leg looking worriedly up at you. Touching your face, you felt tears running down your face. Picking up the cat you ran back to your room and spent the rest of the day trying to convince yourself what you saw didn’t happen.  
Over the next few years and on into your adult life you had many experiences like this. Something terrible would happen and after seemingly blacking out you would be somewhere where that event didn’t happen. It caused you to become distant to your loved ones. Even if they hadn’t died these people that greeted you after their ‘death’ weren’t the ones you had lost. Yes, most of the time there was no noticeable difference you still remembered the ones you had lost. It felt like you were replacing them if you acted like nothing happened and that made you sick to your stomach. Sometimes you would be ‘transported to worlds where there were noticeable differences from the one before. Some were so strange that upon immediate arrival you would black and wake up in a more normal one. You became so good at playing off not knowing certain things that it became a habit. One example of this was ‘your’ mother’s birthday being in April instead of May and things of that nature. In one you even had to call off your engagement to a guy you had never met prior even though everyone remembered you being together for years.  
Currently you were on your way to a job you never remembered getting. A simple retail job would have been easy, but it was a job you had gained a doctorate for. This was the life you were used to. Skipping around and never having a solid life. You had to constantly change you to fit into rolls that ‘you’ had made. Pulling into the parking lot you stepped out of your car pressing the button to lock it on your way in. Glancing around not knowing where to go you felt a tap on your shoulder. Looking to the cause of it you were met with purple eyes. “(Y/n) I need to speak with you in my office right now.” Not knowing what to say you shook your head yes following the man.  
You really hoped it wasn’t some sort of love confession. You really hated turning those down. You couldn’t help that you couldn’t remember anything about them. This wasn’t your reality to begin with. You probably wouldn’t be able to recognize it anyways since you had been traveling between them for so long. Sometimes you wondered if you were just some basket case sitting in a mental facility drugged up enough not to know what was happening around you. Looking back to the male walking in front of you took in his appearance. Patches on his arms and neck had lost there pigment a condition you remembered being called vitiligo. A serpent tattoo made its way down his left arm clashing with the paler spots on his skin. You could also make out another tattoo peeking out of the collar of his shirt. You wondered what kind of artwork he had on his back. The scars that were scatted across his skin made you wonder were he got them from. Moving you eyes to his head you noticed just how white his hair really was. He was a strange man if he dies his hair white and wore contacts. He just didn’t seem to fit into the professional job title but who were you to judge. For all you knew that sort of thing was normal here. Maybe you needed to get a few tattoos in order to fit in here. It’s not like it mattered anyways they would be gone the next time you ‘woke up’ anyways.  
It tended to make your life quiet boring considering you had a seemingly unlimited number of ‘lives’. Your life had begun to lose its purpose. For god’s sake you couldn’t even die considering you woke up unharmed right after. In your defense it was a car crash and not by your own hand. Your life was one of those horrible stories were there was no conflict at all so therefor you got bored and lost interest. Looking down the hallway you noticed less, and less people were present the further you went into the building. Things began to look less maintained and used as well. Looking back to your guide you about ran into him seeing as he had stopped in font of a door. Nothing made it stand out from the other doors and as he opened it you had trouble seeing into the room as it was dark.  
Hesitating only because you still had your human survival instincts although it didn’t matter in your case anyway, so you followed him in. Flicking on the lights one of them blew leaving one that flickered constantly. The room only held a desk and two chairs that were covered in dust. Sensing something wasn’t right you watched the male closely. “So uhhhhh…”  
“Xavier”  
“Yeah Xavier sorry I tend to forget people’s names a lot. Sorry about that.”  
“No need to keep up the act (Y/N)”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You haven’t met me before in this reality or any other so need to act like it. You actually quite hard to find you know that?” You were speechless. Was he talking about what you think he was talking about? Did this mean he was able to travel to different worlds like you were? “Let get to the point of this meeting. I’m here to offer you two options. You can continue to travel the multiverse never knowing where you will end up next or if you will be able to leave or you can come work with me. You’ll be working as the handyman for the multiverse going around and fixing issue that could potentially destroy all realities. It could be having to kill someone or fixing an issue it all really depends on the day. So, what’s your choice?” You really didn’t know what to say. He wanted you to travel to different dimensions and help him protect everything that has even been and will even be from destroying itself. Sort of like the immune system of the human body. You hated switching realities with a burning passion but was that only because it transported you to a random place that you had no knowledge of. Could he choose where to go and when he wanted to? Some dark part of you had wanted to be left alone in your misery but the human part of you couldn’t expect such an easy defeat. “Fine I’ll go with you but only on one condition.”  
Standing in front of your mother’s grave you said your final goodbyes. You hoped were ever she ended up she was happy. You were to scared to ask X, the nickname you gave Xavier, if this reality had a heaven. You never thought you would end up here again but then again you never thought you would meet someone who knew about the other realities as well. “Well now it’s time to erase you from existence.” Grabbing your arm he began to cut an X over the top of your hand similar to the one on his. “This will erase the existence of you from all the realities you have visited. It will be less trouble for you in the long run just in case we have some business to attend to in one of them. Let’s go back to my house and we’ll start with something easy tomorrow. I’m glad you choose to work for me otherwise I would have had to kill you. You were one of the ‘issues’ that could have destroyed everything.” His house turned out to be the only thing in that dimension. It held no windows or doors that lead to the outside so going to sleep was hard. You felt like you were going to be crushed by the walls moving in. You hated that feeling but you knew you were going to heave to get use to it. Closing you eyes you really didn’t know what to expect out of tomorrow but you hoped you wouldn’t be regretting your decisions.


End file.
